


It's a 100 degrees

by LessthanLuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is still a bamf but kind of a baby, Dean loves his boo, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam loves messing with Deans head, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel mighty Angel of the lord is experiencing his first summer as a human and its .... Not going well</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a 100 degrees

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so please be gentle! It was inspired by a tumblr post that I can't currently find(for credit purposes) and I played with the idea forever before getting brave enough to write it, so enjoy it and please leave any constructive criticism

Dean paused in the doorway of the bunker's kitchen for a moment to try and fully take in the scene before him. Castiel, Angel of the lord (actually Cas was technically human now but he would always be an Angel in Dean's eyes) was splayed on the floor surrounded by fans in front of the fridge, which of course, had its door open. Dean took another moment after his brain processed the scene to appreciate that Cas was also only wearing boxers, but he could only gawk for so long.  
"Cas? What the hell man?"   
"It's hot." Was the simple reply that came from his angel. “I've been on the surface of the sun and it wasn't this hot! ”   
Dean quirked an eyebrow at this.  
“Really? Why?”   
“Yes really. Why else would I say it Dean? And it was Gabriel's idea.”   
"Of course it was.” Dean muttered rolling his eyes before getting back to the matter at hand, ‘’and I know how hot it is. Remember that's why I went out to get you iced coffee. You were moaning about how you couldn't understand how humans could live like this and going on about how it was never this hot in heaven. And then you were grumping about having to be hot and not be able to have coffee. So, because I need you, I promised to get you coffee, and you promised to quit bitching about the heat and help me and Sam with our Case."  
Cas gave him one on his head tilted half smiles (which was a thing of wonder as Cas was still splayed on the floor) ”I need you too." He said quietly, "Of course I'll help Dean. Don't I always help? But how can I be of any assistance when I can barely function?”  
Dean rolled his eyes and slid a hand over his face before replying ‘’ Really Cas? Everything we've been through and you decide you're useless all of a sudden because its hot? That doesn't jive for me. We always play through the pain, especially you. So sit up, drink your gallon of fancy coffee, and put some pants on before Sam sees you because we have evil sons of bitches to gank.“   
Cas put on his best “I would smite you right now if I could” face before sitting up and coming to the table where his coffee was. He placed a straw in the carton wordlessly and drank it while still glaring at Dean. He took the remnants back to his cold zone and made to sit back down. “This was Sam's idea.” He mentioned casually before returning to his coffee with a smile.  
“SAM!!”


End file.
